


Час мыши

by tarakihi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarakihi/pseuds/tarakihi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Флешбэк-зарисовка, которая могла когда-нибудь случиться, а могла и нет.<br/>Джирайя, Орочимару и идея смерти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Час мыши

***

\- Она больна, да?  
Молодая девушка с тёмными влажными глазами и бледный серьёзный мальчик склонились над столом. В маленькой картонной коробке лежал неподвижный комочек серой шерсти.  
\- Больна, да? - повторил мальчик, поднимая на девушку глаза - светлые, почти янтарные. Зрачки, казалось, напряжённо подрагивали. - Помоги ей.  
Но она только покачала головой.  
\- Она умирает от старости, малыш. И мы ей ничем не поможем, только замучаем напоследок - поэтому не надо. Просто от старости, понимаешь?   
Мальчик какое-то время буравил взглядом стол, потом снова поднял взгляд - не на девушку, а вперёд, - и упрямо сказал:  
\- Нет. Я не понимаю.  
\- Под старость любой организм изнашивается, и рано или поздно он перестаёт работать. Не может больше принимать энергию, не может её проводить или использовать. Это не болезнь и не рана, поэтому вылечить от этого мы не можем. Но в этом нет ничего страшного.  
\- Неужели? - заметил мальчик.   
Он смотрел на маленькую неподвижную мышку сосредоточенными глазами и внимательно слушал. Словно больше не видел живого существа перед собой, - с таким выражением лица он сидел над задачами для старших, которые иногда находил в книгах.  
\- Поверь мне, - кивнула девушка. - Все умирают когда-нибудь, но ведь и рождаются тоже. И если правильно прожил свою жизнь, то в следующий раз родишься счастливым и удачливым.   
\- Ты думаешь, что это правда? - пытливо спросил он.  
"Не спрашивает просто, правда ли. Не верит? Ох, глупый, как же ты будешь жить..."  
\- Послушай, - серьёзно сказала девушка, наклонившись к нему и твёрдо глядя в янтарные глаза. - Я точно знаю, что умирает только тело. А ты сам сможешь жить снова, просто другой жизнью... - Она поймала себя на мысли, что никогда не задумывалась, как обьяснять ребёнку шести лет такие вещи. Тем более ребёнку, который не верит чужим словам просто так, а анализировать их ещё не умеет, поэтому ловит твои интонации, эмоции, отношение к собственным словам. Малейшее сомнение в голосе для него - крючок, который цепляет и не даёт покоя. Она взяла себя в руки и уверенно закончила: - Этого почти никто не помнит и не может доказать, но это так. Ты понимаешь, о чём я говорю?  
Мальчик кивнул и снова перевёл взгляд на мышь в коробке. Его глаза, наполовину прикрытые тонкими веками, смотрели куда-то мимо, а губы чуть заметно шевелились.   
\- Значит, умрёт когда-нибудь кто угодно? - наконец уточнил он.   
Девушка кивнула.  
\- И ты тоже? И я?  
Она покачала головой, вздохнув. Потом обошла стол, положила руку ему на плечо и тепло улыбнулась.   
\- Это будет очень, очень нескоро, я уверена. Так что у тебя ещё будет время об этом подумать. А пока, мне кажется, тебя ждёт много дел куда важнее. Как ты думаешь?  
Мальчик пожал плечами и неуверенно кивнул.   
За окнами кабинета было почти чистое небо, деревья и чьи-то голоса издалека звенели, как эхо. Звуки рассыпались по подоконникам и весёлым дождём отскакивали от распахнутых рам, иногда влетая в окно. На полу лениво золотились пятна солнечного света.  
Мальчик наконец встряхнул головой, прислушиваясь к голосам снаружи, осторожно взял коробку с мышью и молча вышел из кабинета.

"Я точно знаю..."

\- Я умру.  
Он сообщил это приятелю спокойно, уверенно, тем же тоном, каким констатировал обычно, что тот снова опоздал. Впрочем, тот опаздывал часто и с удовольствием, и склонен был считать этот тон обычным.  
Им было по шесть лет и не то чтобы они хорошо друг друга знали. Да и нужно ли так усложнять жизнь, которая пока хороша и такой, просто по факту.  
Была.  
\- С чего это ты взял?  
Он пожал плечами и уселся рядом на траву. Облака над ними плыли медленно и безумно высоко, трава пахла влагой, землёй, соком и пыльцой, тысячей живых запахов, которые принято называть - просто трава. У приятеля в руках была неумело свёрнутая сигарета, к которой он с затаённым подозрением принюхивался.  
\- Стащил у старших из академии, - гордо сказал он.  
\- Ну да. Скажи лучше, не стащил, а выклянчил.   
\- Да ничего подобного! - обиделся приятель. - Они, если хочешь знать, сами мне предложили.  
\- Чтобы ты от них наконец отстал, ага?   
\- Сам ты дурак!..  
Приятель обиженно надулся и скомкал несчастную сигарету в пальцах. Сообразил, что сделал. Осторожно разжал ладонь, и оба склонились над мятой кривой бумажкой, из которой лезли обрывки табака.   
\- По-моему, какая была, такая и осталась, - усмехнулся бледный.  
\- Ну и фиг с ней тогда... - Его друг выбросил окончательно скомканное сокровище в траву и с любопытством уставился на него: - А почему ты умрёшь?  
\- О. - Он улёгся в траву и, не глядя на приятеля, неторопливо обьяснил: - Потому что все умирают. Просто некоторые от болезни или в бою, например, и их иногда лечат. А от старости умрёт кто угодно, если прожил всю жизнь, и его уже не вылечат. Ты тоже умрёшь, и Цунаде. И я умру.  
"Умру" он произносил чуть другим голосом, словно неуверенно пробуя слово на язык и раз за разом пытаясь понять, что оно означает.   
Искоса, не поворачивая головы, он посмотрел на приятеля. Тот был привычно лохмат, светлые волосы шевелились на ветру, обветренное подвижное лицо пыталось, как обычно, выражать все эмоции сразу. Никак не получалось представить, что он тоже умрёт, как та мышь. Но впрочем, может быть, такие, как он, умирают не от старости, а, например, в битве. Или от болезни. Каким-то таким способом, который уж точно от него не зависит, случайно... Всё равно не получалось.   
Мальчик накрутил на палец смоляно-чёрную прядку и вздохнул.  
Его приятель, судя по его лицу, думал примерно том же.  
Им было всего-то по шесть, и несмотря ни на какие тренировки, не чтобы они хорошо представляли себе, что такое умирать.  
\- Да ну тебя!.. - наконец махнул рукой его друг. Помотал головой, ещё больше разлохматив торчащие жёсткие волосы, и рассмеялся. - Я думаю, мы не умрём. С чего бы нам вообще так делать.   
\- Я не понимаю тебя, - нахмурился бледный.  
\- А чего тут понимать? Мало ли, кто от чего умирает. А мы-то... Мы-то ого!..   
Он взмахнул руками, пытаясь одним жестом показать и небо над ними, и кажущееся отсюда игрушечным их селение, и всё, что можно было увидеть впереди и в любую сторону, - что ещё может противопоставить шестилетний мальчишка факту существования чьей-то там смерти.  
Янтарные глаза смотрели на него пристально, не отрываясь, и казалось, что подрагивают узкие зрачки.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Чего откуда?.. Это же и так понятно. И вообще, что ты мне тут болтаешь какие-то глупости. Знаешь, кто сегодня собрался к дальнему озеру?   
\- Девчонки из академии, - усмехнулся мальчик. Переводить разговор на девчонок стало у них привычной шуткой недавно. Примерно с тех пор, как те стали очень забавно пугаться, если им пригрозить, что проследишь, как они будут купаться.  
\- Я! - горделиво возвестил его приятель и, махнув рукой следовать за ним, побежал вниз прямо через высокую траву. 

"Я точно знаю, что умирает только тело..."  
"А мы-то... Мы не умрём. С чего бы нам вообще..."

Джирайя забыл об этом разговоре уже через пару часов.  
Орочимару - на следующий день.  
Молодая куноичи, отдавшая ему коробку с мёртвой мышью, помнила чуть дольше. Но она погибла на миссии через несколько дней, так что это можно было бы не считать.

Только спустя много лет, глядя на то, как бывшие товарищи по команде пытаются отразить его очередную атаку, Орочимару поймал себя на глупейшей, абсолютно неуместной мысли.   
Где-то в глубине души он до сих пор не представлял, что Джирайя может умереть.


End file.
